Vaincre le destin
by JessSwann
Summary: L'histoire de Davy Jones et de son destin de capitaine..


**Disclaimer: Disney **

_**Bonsoir ! Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Battre" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP. **_

_**Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Vaincre le destin**

Lorsqu'il avait posé sa main pour la première fois sur la barre du Hollandais Volant, Davy Jones avait ressenti un mélange de fascination et de répulsion. En vérité, il avait peur du navire, peur de sa mission et surtout peur de ne pas être à la hauteur du désir de Calypso.

Elle l'avait rassuré, trompeuse, charmeuse comme à son habitude. Comme il se devait.

« Tu en es capable Davy Jones. »

L'amoureux avait tremblé sous la force que sa voix dégageait même lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un murmure ou qu'un soupir lascif.

Davy s'était alors retourné vers son amante.

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

- C'est ta destinée, » avait-elle répondu de la voix trainante qu'il aimait tant.

Davy s'était troublé, le mot destinée avait quelque chose de tellement définitif, de si...

« Mais ce n'est que pour dix ans n'est-ce pas ? Dix années pour ensuite être réunis à jamais. »

La main de Calypso s'était posée sur sa joue et elle avait souri.

« Personne ne peut battre le destin Davy Jones.»

Elle s'était ensuite penchée sur ses lèvres pour un profond baiser et pas une seconde Davy ne s'était aperçu qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question. L'étreinte de Calypso ne laissait aucune place à d'autres préoccupations, quelles qu'elles soient.

()()

Plus tard, au cours de sa mission, Davy n'avait pas eu de doutes. Dix ans de labeur, dix ans d'un travail ingrat et au bout du chemin, Calypso.

Sa promise, son amante, son aimée.

Sa déesse et sa destinée.

Pas une seule fois il n'avait hésité ou songé à reculer. Son destin était d'être avec Calypso pour toujours, elle le lui avait dit tant et tant de fois. Mais pour toutes les choses que l'on désirait il y avait un prix à payer. Celui d'une éternité avec Calypso était de servir dix ans de capitaine au navire des âmes. Ensuite, une fois qu'il se serait montré digne, sa destinée s'accomplirait. Comme il se devait.

Davy Jones s'était répété les mots de Calypso chaque jour durant dix ans. Il avait vu les souffrances des âmes, les avait guidées sans relâche, accepté la malédiction qui était la sienne. Pour elle, pour la rejoindre.

()()

Alors qu'il regardait l'horizon se lever sur sa dernière journée d'exil, Davy Jones poussa un soupir soulagé. Enfin. Le moment était venu de réclamer sa récompense, et d'accomplir le destin que Calypso lui avait promis. Elle et lui, réunis pour l'éternité et régnant sur l'océan.

Davy sourit avec lassitude à cette pensée. Qui aurait cru que lui, un simple marin, deviendrait un jour le maitre des océans ? Que sa destinée était si prestigieuse ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas le plus important à ses yeux, le pouvoir ne l'intéressait pas. La seule promesse du destin qui le faisait frissonner c'était celle d'un avenir aux côtés de sa douce déesse et de leur éternité partagée.

Le cœur battant et les bras prêts à serrer sa promise, Jones mit pied à terre pour la première fois depuis dix ans.

Il attendit une heure, puis une autre et encore une autre.

Elle n'était pas là.

Sa Calypso, sa déesse, n'était pas là pour le délivrer et lui offrir l'immortalité ainsi qu'elle le lui avait fait miroiter.

Fou de douleur, Davy Jones tomba à genoux sur le sable et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle n'était pas là.

Enfin, à bout de souffrance, Jones vit le soleil se coucher à l'horizon et la silhouette du Hollandais Volant dans son ombre orangée.

« POURQUOI ! » Hurla-t-il au vent.

Le silence lui répondit puis une brise chatouilla son oreille, comme un murmure, il lui sembla entendre les derniers mots que Calypso lui avait adressés dix ans plus tôt.

« Personne ne peut battre le destin Davy Jones. »

Le cœur lourd, Jones reprit le chemin du Hollandais Volant. Il s'était trompé sur les promesses de Calypso. Ce n'était pas un destin de maitre qu'elle lui avait offert mais une éternité d'esclave. Une éternité de solitude. Davy Jones frémit à cette pensée et leva le poing vers le ciel.

Non, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Puisque Calypso l'avait trahi, il la renierait à son tour. Elle avait choisi pour lui un destin de guide, elle avait cru l'enchainer pour l'éternité mais il ne la laisserait pas faire, jamais.

Furieux, Jones dédaigna les premières âmes qui attendaient qu'il les emmène pour leur dernier voyage. La main sur la proue de son navire, il refusa le devoir qu'on lui avait imposé. Il ne serait jamais plus le jouet de la rouerie de Calypso ou d'un autre caprice. Un rire rauque et douloureux échappa à Jones à cette pensée et il leva le visage vers le ciel.

« Moi je vaincrais le destin Calypso ! Je serais mon propre maitre ! Et je prendrais de force tout ce que tu m'avais promis et que tu refuses maintenant de m'offrir.» Rugit-il d'une voix que ses sanglots passés avaient rendue rauque.


End file.
